Siria BlackSnape
by Demongirl97
Summary: Siria... A girl hidden away for thirteen years, she takes after her daddy, Sirius Black, but she's lived with another person, one who seemed to be Sirius' enemy throughout their hogwarts years, but everything is not as it seems. Especially since she has so many things she needs to hide, the only problem... See full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_** I DON'T own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but no.**_

_**Summary: Siria... A girl hidden away for thirteen years, she takes after her daddy, Sirius Black, but she's lived with another person, one who seemed to be Sirius' enemy throughout their hogwarts years, but everything is not as it seems. Especially since she has so many things she needs to hide, the only problem... These troublemaking twins keep trying to tear down her defenses, here's to Siria Black/Snape. The next padfoot, Hogwarts beware, you're in for one heck of a year... Good luck!**_

Siria slid down the stairs of her home. It was usually empty since her 'mother' died and her father worked on a regular basis.

"Father? Are you here?" She asked as she reached the bottom step.

She noticed that her father's study light was on. She placed her hand on the pillar next to the staircase. A magical compartment opened and she withdrew a wand. She slid down the hall and to the study door and slid it silently open, she pointed her wand at the animigus.

"Who are you and why are you in my father's study?" She asked sharply, she watched the huge black dog transform.

"Didn't know he had a kid let alone a thirteen year old not in Hogwarts." He said and Siria noted the sadness in his voice.

"Father didn't want anyone to know about me, he said I'd be used as a bargaining chip if people found out."

"There's something called a fake identity, kid, and from the way your hair is flickering you're a metamorphagus."

"Father would kill me..." She whispered.

"Do you believe that?" He asked and Siria shook her head 'no'. "Didn't think so."

"He'll know it's me and I'll get in trouble."

"What's life if you can't live a little, huh, kid?"

"My name is Siria." She said and he blinked. "I can help you stay safe at Hogwarts if you help me."

"What do you want from me?"

"I just need your help getting into the school. They have a policy that if you have a familiar the familiar has to come with you. So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal." She said and they shook hands.

"During the school year you will be known as Siria Black."

"Alright."

"I need to know something first... Why are you here alone? Snape could have hid you in his chambers, and what about your mother?"

"Father has constant visitors in his chambers, like the headmaster and a few 'former' death eaters. Old slytherin aquaintences as he called them. He doesn't trust either. As for mum... I never knew her, dad said she died when I was little, I don't really know but I think he's lying, my other parent isn't dead, I can tell."

"We'll figure it out when we get to gringotts bank." He said. The girl had always had 'greasy' black hair. She was 'born' that way, that was what her father thought. Before she left her hair went from greasy black to smooth, wavy and shiny black, her eyes went to their natural blue-grey. They left and appeared in the entrance of knockturn alley, Sirius changed into his animigus form. They walked into diagon alley and into gringotts. They stopped infront of the teller and the dog barked, catching it's attention.

"How may I help you?" "I'd like to take a blood test, to confirm my family."

"Name?"

"That's best given behind closed doors." Siria said and the goblin nodded.

Another goblin came over to them and led them away to an office. The goblin placed a piece of parchment on the desk, and instructed her to place three drops of blood on the parchment. She did and watched as two seperated family trees came into sight. The Snape and... Black family trees. She rolled it up quickly before Sirius could see.

~Siria's point of view~

"Could I visit one of the trust vaults? Preferable the latter." I said and the goblin nodded. "Of course. Come with me."

'What's wrong, Siria?' Sirius asked me and I flinched.

'Its best if father were to explain... To both of us.' I thought back and he sighed, knowing I wasn't going to budge.

I placed the parchment into my pocket and followed quickly after the goblin, soon we were outside a vault and I closed my eyes for a second before walking inside. I gathered enough for the school supplies and robes, along with a wand, a registered one. I had used the one dad had stolen from the ministry twelve years ago. He never explained why he had it or who it belonged to.

"Now to the leaky cauldron." I said after I left the wand shop. Sirius and I walked towards the leaky cauldron's entrance and I tapped on the wall. We slipped through and I nodded towards a table.

'Wait there, okay?' I asked silently.

'Alright, be careful.'

'I will. Promise.' I said and walked to Tom and ordered some food and a butterbeer. I walked back to Sirius and sat down. I handed food to Sirius every few moments and we finished off the food easily. I took the platter back to Tom and when I came back I saw a man in black, with platinum blonde hair, with his wife and son, I knew this family. The Malfoy family, they used to visit dad when I was little and hid in his chambers.

"Snuffles." I called. "It's time to go."

Sirius' head jerked up and he moved quickly to me, I flicked my wrist and my stuff floated to me. I took a hold of it and placed my hand on his fur. We hurried out into the busy street of London. We rounded a corner and I flinched when I heard the voices of them.

'Where do we go?' I asked Sirius and he looked forward for a second and took off.

'Follow me!' He said sharply and I ran after him. We arrived infront of several apartment buildings. Sirius transformed and looked at me.

"Think 'number twelve grimmauld place' alright?" So I did, moments later number twelve appeared inbetween numbers eleven and thirteen.

"Inside. Quickly." He said and we hurried inside the building. He closed the door and I sighed. I felt the Malfoy family walk by in confusion before apperating. "That was to close for comfort."

"Yeah. I remember them, they used to visit dad in his chambers. I think dad was the boy's godfather." I said and he chuckled.

"FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THIS HOUSE ONCE MORE!"

"Damn, her portrait is still active." Sirius said and I giggled slightly

"Let me." I said and disappeared up the stairs to the screaming portrait. "Hello."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Siria. My dad thought it was a good name, can I show you something?"

"Of course child." I showed her the family tree and she blinked.

"A prince and a Black. They said it would never happen. TAKE THAT PHINEAS!" She screeched and I laughed softly as I rolled it up and put it back in my pocket.

"Shhhh." I whispered and the woman nodded knowingly. "He doesn't know yet, father has some explaining to do to both of us."

"Kreacher." The woman said and a pop came seconds after and a house elf appeared beside me.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Listen to Sirius and this child, they have right to be here."

"But mistress said..."

"Will you disobey your mistress now? After all these years?"

"No mistress, Kreacher listen, Kreacher will do as you say."

"Good Kreacher. You are a very good elf."

"Thank you, mistress, thank you." The elf bowed and left to greet Sirius. I smiled to the woman who gestured for me to go to Sirius. I did and bounded down the stairs and saw Sirius staring in shock as Kreacher bowed and offered to clean the house up. "That would be much appreciated, Kreacher, could you start on some rooms for us, we might be staying until I go to Hogwarts."

"Of course, young mistress, I will do that now."

"... What... Was that about?"

"She was really nice when she stopped yelling, she told Kreacher to listen to us, I think it works better if you're nicer to the elf so they are nice back. Treat how you wish to be treated."

"That is a very good philosophy, child." A portrait said and I looked, I looked at the plaque, the plaque said 'Phineas Black'.

"Thank you."

"I remember you child, you're Snape's child."

"Yes, sir. I am."

"Now I understand. I must speak with someone, I shall return shortly."

"Alright..."

"Come on, let's see what needs to be cleaned that we can make use of."

"Kay." I said and we looked around the house.

During the time we were in the house or around it Sirius taught me different spells and how to play quidditch. A few days before I was to get on the train, Sirius and I were walking down the street, when we came face to face with father. "F-father..."

"Siria... I told you not to leave the house! The Malfoy family are looking for you now, said they saw you preform wandless magic in the leaky cauldron."

"It wasn't wandless, I had my wand hidden in my sleeve, I swear."

"That's not what it looked like!"

"I'm not the only one who has explaining to do! You do to! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me my other parent wasn't dead?"

"Siria..." He trailed off. "It was to dangerous."

"I know that. You still could have said something, but noooo, I had to find out through the goblins."

"Siria! Why did you go to diagon alley?"

"Because, I wanted to know the truth, and why I was never allowed to play games with kids my age... I thought you promised you wouldn't hide things from me... What happened to that promise father? What happened? I thought I could trust you, I thought 'it's gonna be okay, he won't lie to me, he won't hide things anymore'... So why?"

"Siria..." He placed his hand on my shoulder and I shook it off. I stepped back, shaking my head.

"No... I want you to explain this... I won't except anything less... I can't..." I whispered softly.

"Please... At least come home..."

"What home? You're never there? No one is..." I looked him in the eyes for the first time, and he saw the sadness I felt at the fact. "They never are. You won't let me stay with you in Hogwarts and you don't even come home for Christmas. It's just another night, I just get another book and an apology note."

Sirius growled slightly and father looked at him.

"Sirius... I should have known." He said, his voice almost... Fond.

Sirius looked at him sharply and growled again, he wasn't happy. I was glad I was closer to Sirius now, glad he was there for me to lean on. I placed my hand in his fur near the shoulder and he stepped closer... A fatherly gesture, one that wasn't missed on me.

"Is there a place that I can explain things? Without being over heard?" Sirius nodded and we led father to number twelve grimmauld place. Father understood as I held a slip of parchment to him. He read it and grimmauld place appeared before us. We went inside, the parchment had burned after he read it. I sat on the couch and Sirius changed and sat next to me. Father sat across from us and sighed. He began to explain.

~ warning: mention of MPreg~

"It happened before you started spending more time with Lily and James. It had been a month, I never figured out how it was possible, but it was. I passed off the time of my pregnancy as if it was my potions training..."

"That was your excuse as to not see me..."

"Yes. I was confused and I'll begrudgingly admit that I was... Scared. That you would think less of me or hate me. So I hid the fact and the day after Harry was born, Siria was. It was apparent that if anyone found out Siria was our child she would be in danger. From both sides. The dark lord would use her against both of us, and Dumbledore would have her fight and try to make her give her life for a cause not even I understand." Father said and looked at me. "Siria... I'm sorry I didn't tell you this, if you knew and Dumbledore or the dark lord found you, we'd both be in trouble. I never wanted you to be a part of this war, I still don't, you're to precious to me."

"Why keep me in the dark? You still could have said something to me after, but, you acted as if you hated me..."

"I never wanted either of you in this war, Dumbledore dragged you, Lily, James, Remus and Pettigrew into this, I tried to get you out."

"And leave you as clear prey to the bastards? Like hell if I let that happen!"

"I knew this would be how you'd react. It just the way you are, always so protective... Always so... Griffindor-ish."

~warning ended~

Sirius chuckled and I smiled.

"I can see I passed that trait along." Father sighed, but gave a slight chuckle. "Somewhat you did, mostly she thinks things through."

"I get him back for leaving me alone during the school year."

"Creatively, sadly, she gained your love of pranks."

"Yes!" Daddy said and we high fived.

"Be serious!"

"I am Sirius." He said and I giggled.

"Sirius!" Father said and I laughed harder with daddy. Father gave up and knew for a fact that daddy would teach me the not so subtle art of pranking. Well, he had already started, not that father knew this fact. Father sighed again. "I give up. I can already tell you're both going to Hogwarts, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Nope. Not a thing."

Father sighed and I smiled sweetly."Lighten on the pranks, at least on me."

"Can't promise anything for the other snakes." I said and father dropped his head into his hands. "At least it won't be you anymore. It's not like people will figure out what's me and what's the twins you told me about."

"You have a point. They'd only know if I said something and then there would be one hundred questions to answer, questions I'd rather avoid." Father said.

Father was allowed to stay, Kreacher set up a room and father retired for the night. He left after breakfast though. He had to prepare for the year. Daddy taught me all about the marauders and the pranks they pulled. I learned quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

After the last few days in grimmauld place we walked through the station. I followed papa through the barrier and onto platform nine and three quarters.

"Wow, this is so cool. You know snuffles I hope the marauders map is still where you had it last, that would suck if I couldn't get it, it is basically mine now isn't it?" Papa barked an affirmative, I caught sight of the ginger twins I had caught the attention of. I loaded my stuff and walked onto the train.

"We'll see you this summer mum!" I heard two voices call as when I was in the third year section of the train I felt two arms drape over my shoulders. "We happen to hear you know about the marauders map. Tell us, how do you know about it?"

"My daddy is padfoot. Of moony, wormtail, padfoot and prongs." I said and I felt them move away and heard papa laugh in my head. Seconds later.

"All hail daughter of padfoot." Was said and I laughed. I turned to look at the twins and smiled, my eyes obviously shining with laughter. I placed my hands on their shoulders and shook slightly.

"Enough hero worship. On the other hand, you must be the twins I've heard about, the ones that cause teachers hell during the school years. I'm impressed, I only get to do it when a professor comes to my village. He's a right cranky fellow, he is."

"Professor Snape?"

"Yeah, that's 'im. Greasy lookin' bloke, always wearin' black?"

"The one and only." They said and I laughed. "I guess I have to find a compartment, hopefully my god brother actually goes here like I was told."

"You have a god brother?"

"Yes, 'is name is Harry. I gotta go, see if the sneaky bloke 'as the cloak."

"Harry Potter? He little ronnikins best friend, we can take you to them."

"Really? Thanks, for this I'll teach you boys some pranks worthy of a marauder." They led me to the compartment with Harry and his friends, they left and I smiled softly. "Sorry, et ez not very easy to get through ze crowds, et ez rather difficult, I needed somewhere to sit for a while."

"Are you French?" The girl asked, I assume she was Hermione Granger, the muggle born witch father talked about.

"Partially, on my papa's side. 'E is mostly a British wizard but French was my first spoken language." I said, my voice heavily accented to fit the story.

"What was with the twins? They were singing a tune I've never heard before." The red headed boy said.

"I believe zat was my fault. I was talking to snuffles, I do that when I'm bored. I guess they over heard me talking about my papa and a map he made when he went to Hogwarts." Slowly my voice transitioned to a more British accent. "I was recently in France so my accent can be switched, my great-grandma prefers an accent to go with the language."

"How much family do you have?"

"Not much now, just my grandparents on my f-." I paused. "O-other parents side. They live in a small town just off of London, a couple aunts and uncles, and great-grandma and great-grandpa, in France. My aunts and uncles live scattered around really, places like France, Transylvania, Britain, some are in the Americas, they wanted away from the craziness."

"Craziness?" Hermione asked. "Mione, I don't think we should pry, anyways, we barely know each other, it's not right."

"It's alright, I think my family name would clear up the meaning of craziness. I'm Siria Black. It's a pleasure."

"I'm Hermione Granger. These are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"I was wondering why you seemed familiar, my guardian talks about the three of you all the time. Harry Potter the "boy-who-lived' hates the name, hates the fame, rather play quidditch then study. Ron Weasley, youngest boy of the weasley family, also rather play quidditch than study. Then there's Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. Spends most of her time with a book in hand and helps when her friends need her, wants to focus on her OWLs and NEWTs before a relationship."

"She hit the nail on the head didn't she, Mione?"

"Yeah, she did... How did you do that?"

"My guardian is a professor at Hogwarts, he didn't think it was safe enough for me, that is until I changed his mind this summer, apparently he thought I couldn't even hold a wand right, earned him some quite professionally given stinging hexes. I don't do well when I'm underestimated, and by not doing well I mean I dole out my anger in immense waves, my guardian said I'm like my dad in those ways, it's funny, my guardian and dad didn't seem to get along well during their time at Hogwarts, always throwing hexes at each other."

Papa barked indignantly and I laughed.

"Love you to snuffles." I said and he growled lightly, only serving to make me laugh more.

"Fine I'll be nice." He settled down and curled on the floor next to Remus' feet.

"Mangy mutt." I muttered and he growled sharply, I stuck my tongue out at him. 'I'll get you for that comment later, sweetheart.'

"Oh, shite." I whispered and the dog gave off a noise akin to a chuckle. I glared slightly and smirked.

"That reminds me, snuffles, we forgot to put on your collar." I said and he gulped, I smirked evilly and he tried to run, but I closed the door and locked it magically. "It's not so bad snuffles, you'll be alright."

'EVIL, IT'S EVIL! NO NOT THE COLLAR! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THE COLLAR! PLEASE!' He howled and I laughed.

"Come on now, the collar isn't that bad, everything is fine."

'No! IT'S A SHOCK COLLAR, ONE THAT YOU CHARMED TO SHOCK BEHIND MAGICAL WARDS!'

I finally got the collar on him and laughed slightly, I was rumpled from fighting him, but he looked miserable.

'I win.' I thought to him smugly.

"Better yet, snuffles, you can't chew through it." I said as he began to try to gnaw through it. He stopped and looked even more miserable. Harry took pity on poor snuffles and pet him.

"Now if you're a good boy I'll take it off after the feast, alright?" I asked daddy and he nodded his head.

"He responded. How can he do that?"

"He's my familiar, he's been with me since I was a baby, I named him."

"Oh, how often do witches and wizards get familiars?"

"Familiars protect the wizard and witch they are bound to, they're usually given by parents who know they won't be around much longer. My papa gave him to me when I was fifteen months old, he knew something was going to happen."

"So... What happened to him?"

"Can't you guess who he is? My dad is Sirius Black." I said and waited for the reaction I knew was coming.

"WHAT?"

"My other parent named me after him, with a few slight changes, of course." I said and smiled softly. "I didn't understand. When I heard papa was in askaban I thought 'how?'. He spent the time away from his friends with me. After a while though, he changed, like he knew something was going to go wrong. On Halloween he set me in the crib and put snuffles next to me, I was old enough to speak so I asked him what was wrong... He told me it was nothing, but I didn't believe him, I'm The daughter of a man who lied a lot, so I could tell when he did. The next morning my family's elf came in and took me out, I asked where papa was and the elf shook it's head. It didn't tell me until I saw the prophet fly through the window, my other parent taught me to read well enough to know my papa was in Askaban. When my other parent saw the paper, they broke down... I did to."

I saw the proud look on papa's face and smiled behind my curtain of hair. I made the story up last night and we practiced it. A dementor was coming, I sensed it before the train stopped.

"Oh no... Not now... Not again." I choked and moved to daddy quickly. "Come on snuffles, we have to move. Before-"

The train suddenly jerked to a stop and I fell over daddy.

'Stay still.' He thought to me and I didn't move. I heard the door open and felt the effects of the dementor. I stiffened.

"Please no, please no, please no." I whispered repeatedly.

I heard someone fall to the seat as a burst of light from Remus' wand.

"Are you alright, Siria?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm fine." I said and looked at papa, he looked shaken but fine all the same.

I looked at Harry and hurried to his side, I checked him over.

"That was one nasty dementor." I said softly.

"Dementor?" Ron asked.

"A dementor is a guard of askaban. My best guess it was looking for dad." I said and sighed.

When Harry woke up I was met with emerald green eyes, I jumped. I moved back enough for him to sit up.

"Are you alright Harry?" I asked and he nodded. "Good."

Remus gave Harry some chocolate and insisted he eat, I smiled softly.

"It'll make you feel better, Harry, promise. I learned a lot about dementor attacks and chocolate helps negate the effects on people." I said and he did as Remus said.

"Siria, could you come with me to the conductor, you may be able to she'd some light on something for me." Remus said and I nodded.

Papa followed me and Remus carefully, I followed Remus into an empty compartment used by teachers who rather ride the train with the students.

"Alright, you and Sirius have some explaining to do."

"We've been caught, daddy, and we haven't even gotten to the school." I puffed and giggled slightly.

Papa changed back and closed the curtains before someone could pass by. He then locked the door and placed a secrecy charm on it with his old wand that father stole from the ministry before they could snap it. I kept it for safe keeping, I gave it to daddy when we got me my own wand, not that I need it, I can use wandless magic easily.

"What is the meaning of this Sirius? You never mentioned anything about a daughter before." Remus asked papa directly.

I smiled, knowing that daddy had talked to him before the start of term, possibly when he went to 'knockturn alley'. Knockturn alley my foot, I knew he was lying. I'm the master of deception in my family, I grinned inwardly at this thought.

"I didn't know until a few days ago-"

"How would you not know? How would you not know you have a daughter-"

"Because he kept it from me!" Papa snapped. "I hadn't found out until a few days ago, when he explained it."

"Papa! Calm down!" I said sharply.

Papa stopped suddenly and I sighed softly. I looked at Remus and smiled half-heartedly. He looked at me in confusion.

"Father kept me a secret from everyone, no one but him knew I existed. It wasn't until I met papa that I found out, papa took me to gringotts bank where I took their inheritance test, so I could know what father was keeping from me."

"Why would he... Sirius, you never did tell us who you were seeing, all we knew was it was a bloke." Remus said and papa went red in the face. He mumbled something and Remus learned forward. "I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"Snape."

"We're thinking about the same Snape, right? The one you constantly called snivellous."

"Yes." Papa said and I snickered, causing papa to glare.

"Remember the collar papa." I said and his glare deepened.

"Sneaky little snake." He hissed and I beamed.

"Why thank you."

"That wasn't a complement, Siria." papa said and I grinned

"The best snake is one well hidden."


End file.
